Yu-Gi-Oh!: Darkness or Light
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: ( Formerly 'Cynas True Colors') After killing her brother Vector, Cyna was launched back six hundred years by the curse he had put on her back to Battle City. There, she finds her sister, and ultimately has to make a choice: Break Vector's curse, or be foredoomed to the darkness inside her... and save her sister in the process... (Please show your support for this!) nwn
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Foreword:**

**Arc IV of the Revenge of the Barians Pentagy. There's going to be five arcs in this. Arc V - Not a pun on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V - is going to be like the last level of Dark Souls III, when all the worlds are merging. And here is the beginning of the arc relating to Cyna's travels to the original series. Anyways, let us begin Yu-Gi-Oh: Games of Illusion!**

Cyna tumbled through space-time, unconscious and badly wounded, her purple crystal eyepiece shattered from the blast that had knocked her from reality in the world of Pokemon. Fortunately, but maybe not for her, there was one last reality she could have been launched to...

Joey Wheeler was checking up on his sister at the hospital when the doctor in the room with him got a call on his phone. Doctor Nicele: "Alright, I'll be right there." He turned to Joey, who was holding his sister's hand. "It appears we'll have to cut this short because we just got an emergency room call of a badly wounded woman maybe 20 years of age." Joey looked up. "... Can I help in any way?" N (Nicele): "Our personnel are busy with other patients tonight, so yes. It's your lucky day. Follow me!" Nicele ran off, as Joey kissed his sister's hand. J(Joey): "It'll be all right sis..." He then caught up with the doctor.

As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, Joey opened up the back and helped bring the person, who then was covered in a white cloth to prevent the newsmedia from seeing her, to the emergency ward. Only then did he get to look at her face. She was beautiful in nearly every aspect. She was perfect, apart from the red shards that had annihilated her right eye. N: "You've done all you can to help, Joey. Let the professionals handle this from here." Joey just nodded blankly and waited in the main waiting room. After a few minutes, Yami Yugi ran up to him and sat down. "Joey, I felt you were in trouble. What happened?" J: "She happened..." He started to drool but caught himself. Ya(Yami): "What do you mean?" A paramedic who Joey had just saw back at the ambulance ran past them to the ward where she was, carrying a tray of two decks neatly stacked. J: "You know the woman I just saved?... She's a beauty, even without her right eye..." Ya: "Then let's wait for her to recover so we can learn more about her. Alright, Joey?" Joey sighed and nodded in agreement. All the while, Yami pondered what that massive blast of dark energy was. All evidence pointed to her being the source, but... What does it mean? He also sensed good in her, and the internal conflict... he shuddered too subtly for anyone else to notice at how powerful her energy was... Which could be good or bad, considering how deeply divided she was. He eventually decided on this course of action: If she were to turn evil, he would destroy her, and if she was a good person, he would save her from her inner darkness...


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Where we last left off, Cyna had just arrived in the hospital and was being treated for her eye wound. Joey had already fallen in love with her, but he never gets the girl so who cares? Yami showed up after seeing the massive amount of psychic energy she beholds, but also the raging battle between light and dark inside her. Ultimately, he made his choice of giving her a chance. We find out now what happens** **next...**

It's been twelve hours since she first showed up, only now was she showing signs of consciousness. Joey and Yami entered the room, on the behest of Doctor Nicele. Nicele: "She's starting to wake up, that's why I sent for you..." Joey: "I'll finally get my chance to ask her what happened..." Yami added silently, _"And to ask what her motives are here..."_ Cyna's only working eye, a beautiful azure that sparkled, opened briefly before closing again and she grunted. Cyna: "Can someone turn that blasted light off?" Nicele turned on a much dimmer lamp and turned off the room lights so she could see. She opened her eye and tried to get up before the doctors attempted to push her back down onto the bed. She threw them off. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you!" She then took inventory of her surroundings. "Wait... what? Where am I?..." N: "You're in the Domino City Primary Medical Center, miss... what is your name?" C(Cyna): "Cyanosis Vectorrus Prima, but call me Cyna." The name triggered a flashback from Yami's puzzle and he grabbed a wall to steady himself. She looked at him and paled even more than what she already was. "I haven't seen you in four thousand years..." J: "Hold up, you know each other?" Cyna giggled. "We go waaaayyyy back. Before my brother sealed me away, I had discovered the secrets of the Millennium Items and how they interact. I absorbed their combined psionic power, and thats when he banished me." Yami recovered from the flashback, staring her directly in the eyes, searching for any hint of evil in them. He found none, before she shifted uncomfortably. "Why were you staring at me like that?" Ya(Yami): "Because you breached my fathers tomb..." She'd shiver. C: "It wasn't what you think it was. My brother - now dead - was trying to take the power for himself and doom humanity. I had no choice!" He'd close his eyes as she started tearing up, grabbing a tissue to blow her nose on and dry her eyes. "I want to go away from this topic... I don't want to be reminded of my brother..." Yami looked up... and nodded in sympathy. "I'll let the crimes against the past fade, Cyna. I forgive you." She'd look up, launch herself off the bed, and hug him. "Thank you so much, Yami!" J: "Aw, man, this stinks. As usual Yugi get's the girls and I'm left in the dust!" Cyna got off Yami and looked at Joey. Yami took he background and Yugi Moto took his place without her noticing. "I felt your presence as I was wheeled off the ambulance... Your name is Joey Wheeler?" Joey smirked. "The one and only!" Cyna sighed. "Don't be so happy. Just from your aura I can tell you like to pick fights. And another thing: The reason why your sister was taken away from you is because you were adopted." The smirk instantly faded from Joey's face and he cocked his fist back, letting a right-hander fly. She sidestepped the attack and the fist hit the wall. She then pinned him against the wall. "Your anger blinds you, comrade. But we've all got secrets to share. Let the perceived insult slide." Yugi Moto: "Yeah, come on Joey! It's not like it's harmful knowledge! If anything she's just trying to help!" Cyna unpinned Joey and winked at Yugi. He blushed. C: "I'm well enough to go home... Wait where's my duel decks?" She'd look around and see them on a counter before quickly pocketing them. "Thank goodness... Anyways, can I come live with you Yugi?" Yugi nodded, smiling. She'd giggle and head outside, signing her own release papers and waiting for the others. Yugi's Grandfather gave them a ride home after Yugi explained everything...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: KaibaCorp

Seto Kaiba was at his desk, signing off on business deals and half-listening to the reports of sales. Then one of his agents barged in. Agent: "Kaiba, we believe to have found someone very interesting... She appeared so suddenly and there's no records of her anywhere except for some translated Egyptian text!" Kaiba slammed his pen down and glared at the subordinates except for the agent, who knew all too well what he wanted them to do, and so they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them. Now it was just the agent and Kaiba. Kaiba: "You know I don't like to listen to ancient gibberish, so make it fast!" The agent pulled up an image of Cyna on his phone, and Kaiba stood stunned. K: "That's... Kisera..." Agent: "Not quite, the translated records say that her name was recorded as Cyanosis Vectorrus Prima." Kaiba: "Bring her to me. And make it snappy. I have questions to ask her in private. _**Many, Many questions...**_"

Three Hours Later, in the dead of night...

Cyanosis was handling the shop during the night hours as Yugi's grandfather got some sleep. She heard a knock on the door and was about to go answer it when it was kicked open. The same man from the first episode, escorted by two agents, walked inside. ?: "You're coming with us, Cyanosis. And don't try to run, because Kaiba knows this city inch by inch." She'd shiver. C: "And if I don't?" ?: "We'll just drag you inside unconscious, but he wants you able to talk." Cyna sighed. "Let me lock the door before we leave at least..."

Thirty minutes later...

Cyna was brought inside Kaiba's private office near the top of the KaibaCorp tower, and the Agents that had escorted her in quickly left, locking the door behind them as per code. She'd look around, confused. The place was unusually tidy... Kaiba was outlined against a glass pane, sipping some fine Parisian wine before turning to her. K: "Welcome, Cyna... Let's get right to business. Where are you from?" He was carefully keeping his tone of voice in check, trying not to sound agitated. "I'm from, well, from what I know about you you'll find this all bullshit, but I'm from another dimension. Barian World." He silently nodded, thinking carefully before replying. "That explains your... unusual name... Why are you here?" C: "I was launched here from another dimension. You see, I'm in permanent exile and looking for a place to reside." "... Why do you resemble Kisera?" "Because I fused myself with one of my four Blue Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba looked up in shock. "Let me get this straight... You have the Blue Eyes White Dragons, and fused with one!?" She giggled. "Of course. Where I come from, I'm the Dragon Queen." Kaiba thought about his next question even more than the last one, taking almost a solid minute. "How good are you with machines?" She pointed at the implant that used to serve as another eye. "I made this to replace the eye I lost when I was banished from Barian World. It's fairly simple." He nodded. "What would you say to working here, at KaibaCorp?" She'd nod eagerly. Kaiba smiled. "Get comfortable. You got everything?" Cyna nodded. K: "Good, because this is your new home. You start work tomorrow." He then exited the room after finishing off the drink he had, leaving her to wonder his motive in hiring her, but not complaining.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths and Lies

The morning after Cyna agreed to work for KaibaCorp, Yami was looking for her. He wasn't done questioning her. Yami: "Where could she have gone?..." Eventually, Yugi took back control and started cleaning off what Cyna didnt. Under a shelf, he found a note. 'At KaibaCorp, for unknown reasons at the time you read this. DO NOT FOLLOW ME!' Yami's spirit sat on top of a shelf that had yet to be restocked. "So Kaiba has something to do with her... It better not be something bad, or else I'll have to kick his ass again." Yugi nodded. "And get her out of there in the process!" Yami smiled. "And that too, Yugi. We must not abandon her or she may turn to the darkness. And considering her psionic power... There's no telling what she could do if that happens." Yugi went over to the phone, and called Joey for a favor...

Three hours later, the taxi that the two had hired drove off and they looked up at the main headquarters of Kaiba's business empire. Joey: "I wanted to be back here as much as I like curry. And I hate curry." Yugi looked at Joey. "But there's no telling what Kaiba is doing with her!" "I know. That's why I like this even less." They then walked inside and they saw who the desk secretary was. They ran over to her. Cyna: "Hey boys~" She'd wink at them, before Joey slammed his fists down on the table. "WHY ARE YOU WORKING FOR THAT CREEP KAIBA!?" Yugi pulled at Joey's jacket. "Joey! Calm down!" He'd look at her in her lab coat. "But why are you dressed like that?" Her cheeks became flaming red. "I don't want to answer that..." Joey relaxed somewhat. C: "This place pays triple figures, I'm glad for that. Better than the dollar bills I was earning at your store." Yugi: "But why would you leave us like that?" She'd turn away. "Any more questions and I'll call security, meet me after my shift tomorrow when I actually have clean clothes to wear." Joey growled, and Yugi dragged him out. "I swear, Yug, she drives me crazy for the fun of it!" Yugi: "In her defense, it isn't hard to drive you up the wall like that. But she does it like an expert... I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does..."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Love in the Ladder

As her "friends" exited the building where she worked, she began to wonder- is it part of Vectors curse that she can't hold down friendships? She pondered it silently as she worked...

After her shift ended, Cyna went upstairs to where she was living inside the KaibaCorp headquarters. She was just about to go to sleep when she recieved a text from Kaiba - he had left his phone number on a sticky note the previous night - asking if he could meet her in his office. She replied almost immediately, telling him that she would be right there.

Three minutes and twenty flights of stairs later, Cyna stopped to catch her breath outside Kaiba's office. "Damn... he really must want to see me if he asked me to visit him at midnight..." She then knocked on the door and dried herself off with a towel. After a few seconds, Seto opened the door. Kaiba: "Ah, yes, Cyna. Come on in. I wanted to chat." She giggled and went inside. Kaiba continued, "So I found out that you are a psychic... Is that right?" She'd wink at him. C: "Of course, master Kaiba. In fact, its why I work so well with machines and am good at multitasking." Kaiba looked at her. "Tell me about Kisera." Cyna backed up slightly to the extent that she could on the leather couch. "...I... um... My abilities are necessarily limited when it comes to the past... I know I told Joey Wheeler that he was actually adopted - he tried to punch me for it - but that was because it was something about him. If I knew where to find Kisera, or her remains, I can learn about her, but otherwise I can't do much." Kaiba drank it all in in silence. He took a swig of fine Parisian wine before offering her a drink silently. She nodded yes and he poured a glass for her.

As Kaiba passed Cyna her drink, he looked her in the eyes for a brief moment. "What would you say to working as my chief of engineering and design?" She'd look at him in surprise. "You're serious?" K: "Of course. You show initiative, and I like it." Cyna then smiled. "If I was a few degrees more in heat I'd gladly have some fun with you just for letting me show my true worth. Thank you!" "On top of that, Mokuba, my little brother, went out and bought you some new clothes. They're in your room." Cyna went silent for a second. "Thank you so much... I dont know how to repay you!" Kaiba smirked. "There is one way. Down the street, there's a coffee shop. The one woman there is like a reincarnation of Maiden with Eyes of Blue, and her name is Kisera. Can you convince her to go on a date with me?" She'd focus on Kisera's aura and realize a startling truth. She shuddered. "Don't fire me for suggesting this, but... I think if you want to date Kisera you'll have to force her to break up with your marketing director. Which means firing him." Kaiba didn't even hesitate. "I'll call him to my office first thing he comes in. And thanks for telling me." He'd hold out a hand for her to shake, and she shook it. "Anytime, boss. If you want I can make it less embarrassing and just clone the woman from the coffee shop." Seto just looked at her oddly and she quickly downed her wine. She then left the room, uneasy from the look Kaiba gave her... She ran back to her room and looked through what Mokuba had gotten her for clothes. He had surprisingly good taste. In the end, she settled for wearing a tube top and white panties under her lab coat, mostly because she's adapted to being cold. She then laid down for a good nights rest...

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lost Sister

Cyna woke up the next morning thinking that the previous night was a dream... but it wasn't, as she noticed she was still wearing the tube-top under her lab coat. She smiled and stretched before getting up and heading to the engineering department of KaibaCorp, where they worked on making Seto's ideas a reality...

The first thing she did when she arrived was explain, in Kaiba's exact words, what she was doing there. Most ofthe engineers already knew her as 'That beauty behind the secretary's desk' so it didn't take much convincing. She then got to work repairing her eyepiece, working with a silent efficiency that belied her talent with machines. She unscrewed it from its socket (Kind of like how you open a jar of peanut butter), and then took the device apart. "Wow... Sometimes I amaze myself... This thing is complex." She inspected every little piece, excluding the shattered Baria crystal-forged eyepiece that had covered her eye. She replaced the broken and damaged pieces, but there was nothing she could do about the eyepiece. She looked for a suitable replacement and found one in the form of a bulletproof glass part intended for a UV proof visor. Cyna then reinstalled the replacement for her visor, and turned it on. It worked as if nothing happened, even with the somewhat glitchy neural interface. She then continued to work, eventually falling asleep, and in that sleep she had a vision...

In her vision, she saw what looked like a younger version of herself, but with violet eyes, being carried away by Vector. The little one was saying one thing in barely a whisper: "Egypt..." She then jolted awake, and checked the time. 12:00 P.M. She then ran upstairs to her room and got changed into a pink t-shirt and black shorts, before opening a portal to where she felt herself being called to. The first thing she noticed was that it was much like an old Egyptian tomb, but with red Baria crystals everywhere holding it completely intact. Cyna walked down the hallway until she came into a room much like an old Pharaohs tomb, but with one notable difference: the Baria crystal container in the middle of the room. She walked up to it and saw a humanoid figure in it. "Good enough for me, anything encased in this much Baria would be preserved perfectly." She then made a psionic hammer and smashed the crystal coffin... and she saw someone she hadn't seen for even longer than her rivalry with Vector had lasted. Her younger sister, Miia...


	7. Chapter 7: Unwavering Emotions, Part One

Cyna sat by her sisters side in the bed she normally shared with Kaiba. She reminiscenced on how her sister meant everything to her before Vector locked her away to torment her... Four thousand years of suffering, all worth it...

**Listen to Unwavering Emotions as you read this part.**

After a few minutes - which felt like eons to her - there was a knock on the door. Cyna was holding her sisters hand, tears slowly streaming down her face as the memories continued to flow. Kaiba unlocked the door and her friends, Yami and Joey, walked in. Seto: "Don't make her angry or you'll have me to deal with, Wheeler." Joey: "Kaiba, you know she's a toughie. She can hold her own, isnt that right Yug?" Yami nodded. "Thats right Joey." Kaiba then shut the door, leaving just the three of them. Joey walked up to Cyna before noticing the tears flowing from her eyes. J: "Hey Cyna, what's goin' on?" She sniffled as she looked at him. "Oh... It's just you... how could you ever understand how I feel, having just found my younger sister after four thousand years and multiple dimensional teleports?..." Joey then smiled at her. "You see, Cyna, thats where you're wrong. When I found Serenity again, I felt much the same way." She threw him off. "The bond between me and my sister hasn't wavered... She'll wake up soon..." She hesitated on her next question. "Can you and Yami... stay here with me until she's awake?..." Joey pat her on the shoulder. "You got it! Yug, what do you think?" Yami smiled. "Of course, Joey. I'll never leave a friend in need behind." She hugged them both before going back to her sisters side...

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Unwavering Emotions, Part Two

**You still got Unwavering Emotions playing as background music? No? Then put it back on, cause its part two!**

Cyna looked up as her sister woke up. Yugi and Joey had long fallen asleep by now, Joey on the couch, Yugi on the bed. She gently clasped her sisters hand. Aria Vectoria Prima: "Cyna?... is that you?..." Cyna smiled, a smile laced with tears of joy. Cyna: "I've missed you, sister..." Aria then embraced Cyna, a gesture of love and affection that Cyna returned as she began to cry into her shoulder. C: "It's been too long!..." She then sobbed, unable to contain the onrush of emotion. Aria pat her sisters back as she herself got teary eyed. A: "You're as emotional as ever, Cyna... but I missed you just as much..." They proceeded to hug for what seemed like the longest time... When they finally broke it, even the spirits of Cyna's dragons were smiling, and they normally just remain dead of emotion. Derpy was wiping tears from its eyes at the beautiful and somewhat sad sight...

**And thats the end of the Unwavering Emotions duology! There's still plenty more to come, including Cyna's battle city participation, the rise of Merik, and others! So don't go away just yet! Follow for more!**

**Cyna: "Getting sick of being the main character of these stories."**

**Me: "Well you're the only character I can do right."**

**Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9: Beginnings of Endgame

**Scene: KaibaCorp Blimp, above Battle City  
Vector: KaibaCorp Primary Headquarters  
Time: 8:00 P.M.**

**This is a timeskip to the end of Battle City, or the near-end. Bakura and Joey didn't make it. Bakura was taken out by a new character I'll introduce as 'Xsotan', and Cyna annihilated Joey in one duel, taking Red Eyes Black Dragon. Begin the tournament!**

Cyna was too tired for this. But she had to persevere. For Aria, who was sleeping peacefully beside her...

The intercom announcer roused her from her deep thoughts. "All duelists! Report to the duel field, where the match-ups will be announced! And don't be late!" She silently flipped off the announcer, and then got up, changing into her casual outfit before heading out with her duel disk equipped.

When Cyna arrived on the top of the blimp through an elevator, everyone else was already there. And no one seemed nearly as tired as her. Cyna: "I'm late aren't I..." She yawned as Yami nodded, who was side-eyeing Namu. She took a seat. Mokuba took the main podium. Mokuba: "And now to announce the matchups! The first round will be:  
**Cyanosis Versus Ishizu**  
**Yugi versus Mai**  
**Kaiba versus Marik**  
**Odion versus Xsotan  
**! Is that clear!?" Everyone else was enthusiastic, but Cyna? She had fallen asleep almost immediately. Mokuba walked up to her and kicked her in the ankle. "Is that clear Cyanosis?" She sleepily nodded yes. M: "Good, now get to your respective positions, Cyanosis, Ishizu!" They both did so. Both: "3,2,1, Lets duel!"

**And so Endgame begins for this arc... Each duel will be split into two chapters. Yes, even the more repetitive ones like Yugi versus Mai and the others. Anyways...**

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Breakage of Time

Cyna smiled as she and Ishizu drew their starter hands, before just giggling constantly. "Oh, you're so fucked, it isnt even funny!" Ishizu: "I predict a defeat very soon..." C: "Oh be quiet, I go firsf." First thing she did was play Rage with Eyes of Blue, banishing her entire hand and that card to bring out her three dragons. "Armageddon in three of your turns. Because I can't special summon the turn I use this card, you're up." There was a few microseconds in which time nearly exploded...

After the time distortion, Cyna was covered in cuts and bruises, and Aria was cuddling with Derpy and friends. And everyone but those two had a massive headache.

**Might as well get this over with.**


End file.
